Two Became One
by Ruselly Adita
Summary: What if CID officers were not CID officers, instead were Rajput rulers? How would've their relations been? Who would've been their enemies and friends? First tried to make it the recreation of "Jodhaa Akbar" in CID style but it turned out something else I guess!
1. Chapter 1

A/N : This is a recreation of "Jodhaa Akbar" in CID style with a lot of changes in the storyline. As it's a recreation you might not be able to associate many things in this story with the film or the serial but there are some scenes taken from both the film and serial. And this story has nothing to do with History.

Thanks to Poesia-Riptide for helping me with renaming the CID characters and with the "Rajvanshi" language.

Characters :-

Taravati - Tarika

Abhimanyu - Abhijeet

Dayanand - Daya

Rajatshubhra - Rajat

Vivekanand - Viivek

Purvana - Purvi

Trishala - Tasha

Divyalaxmi - Divyana

Maharaj Pradyuman - ACP Pradyuman

Rana Shamsher Singh - DCP Shamsher Singh Chotrole

Rana Rudra Pratap - Dr R.P. Salunkhe

Maharani Niyanta bai - Dr Niyati Pradhan

Special appearance :- Jodha and Akbar

.

Places :- Ahmadnagar

Bijapur

Golkunda

**|::| Two Became One |::|**

.

Near the forest of Ahmadnagar and Golkunda.

"Shigra kariye Divyalaxmi! Kahin humein koi dekh na le", Princess Tara exclaimed, struggling onto the back of her horse. She pulled Divyalaxmi too on the back after settling herself comfortably.

"Chinta mat kariye Tara. Hum samay par pohoch jayenge, humein koi nahi dekhega", Divyalaxmi assured her. "Aur yahan toh aas paas koi nazar bhi nahi aa raha", she added.

"Bhor hone ko hai. Agar daata ko kanik bhi sandeh ho gaya ki hum puri raat mehel mein nahi the toh anarth ho jayega".

Taravati removed the bridle from the horse and started for the palace. They rode on in the darkness. The wind was chilly, and Taravati urged the horse forward as fast as possible. There was a crescent moon in the sky, spreading its faint light to remove the darkness on the earth but instead it actually darkened the place. Soon the sky began to lighten up a little and slowly the sun appeared in the eastern sky. The sunlight came and lightened up the whole area. Taravati speeded up the horse to reach the palace soon. Things on the both sides of the road came to their vision and vanished in the twinkle of an eye. About an hour later they reached the palace. Taravati and Divyalaxmi got off the horse keeping some distance from the palace so that they didn't come to anyone's notice. And as they couldn't enter in the palace through the front gate both the ladies sneaked inside through the maid's quarter. It was easy as they were disguised as maids.

Reaching Taravati's room both of them burst into laughter. Taravati then brought out a bag, tied with gold ribbon from under the loose end of her dupatta.

"Trishala kitni prasann hogi na ise dekh ke?" Taravati smiled, looking at the bag and then at Divyalaxmi.

"So toh hai. Aur hogi bhi kyun na? Aap ne itni mehnat ki hai ye uphaar unko dene ki liye" Divyalaxmi said. "Tara, ab aap ye vastra badal lijiye. Kisine iss bhes mein apko dekh liya toh sab gadbad ho jayegi".

"Theek hai. Hum jaate hai. tab tak ye aap sambhal ke rakhna", Taravati handed Divyalaxmi the bag and left the room.

.

In the courtyard of the palace Rajkumari Trishala was playing with the pigeons. She let a flight of pigeons loose. An elated smile curved on her lips as the pigeons were flying in the sky. Last of the pigeons was in her hand. She jumped and set it free and as she jumped, her jewellery made a clattering sound. Her long, open hair tickled on her cheeks. She smiled derisively when she heard her elder sister calling her. She turned back and Taravati hugged her.

"Janamdin ki dher saari shubhkaamnayein!" Taravati uttered, sweetly.

"Dhanyavad jija", Trishala smiled with pleasure.

"Ye lijiye apka uphaar", Taravati handed her the bag, tied with gold ribbon. Trishala opened the bag and was happily shocked. Her favorite sweets which were only sold in the kingdom Golkunda. The king of Golkunda and their father were old enemies. It was very dangerous what Taravati had done.

"Jija!" Trishala looked at her sister with wide-open eyes and with her jaw dropped. "Daajiraj ko pata chala na toh kari dand denge apko", she said slowly.

"Daata ko pata chale tab na", Taravati put her hands around her sister's shoulder and continued, "Kya hum apni choti behen ki liye itna bhi nahi kar sakte?" she smiled.

.

At the royal-court Rana Rudra Pratap, the king of Ahmadnagar was discussing some political issues with his court members when a messenger from king Pradyuman's court arrived with a message. Maharaja Pradyuman, king of Bijapur had asked for Rudra Pratap's daughter Taravati's hand for his elder son Prince Abhimanyu. This proposal gave Rudra Pratap much pleasure and made him quite happy. It was a great way to expand his kingdom.

.

The three sisters Princess Taravati, Princess Trishala and Princess Purvana were gossiping about random stuff in Trishala's room. In the mean time, their mother, Maharani Niyanta Bai entered the room. Seeing their mother the girls stood up and greeted her.

"Ekaant!" Niyanta Bai ordered and the maids left the room. "Tara, hum apko hi dhoond rahe the. Kuch avashyak baat karni hai apse", she said.

"Kahiye na maa", she said.

"Bijapur ki raja Maharaj Pradyuman ne apni jesht putra ka vivah ki liye apka haath manga hai. Apki daata iss sambandh se bohot prasann hai. Parantu apki iccha janna bhi avashyak tha. Aap kya kehti hai?"

This news left Taravati in a shock. But she managed herself and replied, "Hum vivah ki liye taiyaar nahi hai maa".

"Parantu kyun? Kunwar Abhimanyu ki shoor-veerta ke baare mein hum sab jaante hai. Aur wo toh itna accha manushya bhi hai. Phir aisa kya hai jiski waja se aap vivah ke liye mana kar rahe hai?"

Taravati turned towards the window and walked there. She looked out and could see the outline of the jungle which was the border between Golkunda and Ahmadnagar. A soft, cold breeze came in and caressed her face as she spoke. "Humse kuch maat puchiye maa. Humari paas koi uttar nahi hai".

"Theek hai. Abhi toh hum jaa rahe hai parantu aap iss sambandh ki bare mein avashye sochna". Her mother left the room, a bit disappointed.

.

That night, outside the palace Princess Taravati was standing, disguising as a maid. She was waiting for someone. After sometimes she saw a hazy figure in the darkness approaching towards her.

"Aa gaye aap Kunwar?" she whispered. The figure came in vision and Taravati hugged him. "Daata humari vivah ki vishay mein soch rahe hai. Aaj maa ayi the humse sambandh ki vishay main baat karne. Humne kisi tarha baat ko taal di parantu... kab tak ye nahi pata!" Taravati exclaimed.

"Rajkumari aap chintit mat huiye. Hum kuch karenge", Prince of Golkunda, Dayanand said patting on Taravati's hair. Taravati raised her head. "Aap humari sambandh ki liye apne daajiraj se kehke sandesha bhejiye. Hum kisi aur se vivah nahi karenge", she paniked.

"Rajkumari! shaant ho jaiye", he cupped her face in his hand to calm her down.

"Daajiraj aur ranaji ki beech ki shatruta ki baare mein aap ko pata toh hai. Phir ye hath kyun? Humne kaha na hum prayas kar rahe hai unko manane ki", he gulped air in his lungs.

"Kintu - " she was interrupted by him. "Shhh..!" he shushed her. "Kuch mat kahiye. Hum par vishwaas kijiye. Hum sab thik kar denge. Abhi aap mehel wapas jaiye", he assured her. She walked to the palace as he had assured her about their marriage. After taking a few steps she glanced behind her.

"Ek baat kunwar, apna jeevan hum aapke siva kisi aur ke saath nahi bita sakte", she uttered and ran inside the palace.

.

In the palace.

Taravati was walking from one side to the other in her room. She felt restless and nervous. She was anxious as well, thinking if Dayanand would be able to convince his father Rana Shamsher Singh for their marriage and even if he did would her father be ready for this relation. She was irritated and slammed herself into the sofa and covered her face in her hands. In the meantime Divyalaxmi entered in the room with a plate in her hand.

"Rujkumari Tara!" she called and Taravati looked up. "Hum apki liye 'laddu' laye hai. Apne subah bhi kuch nahi khaya tha na..." Divyalaxmi brought the plate in front of Taravati but she refused and removed the plate from in front of her quite rudely.

"Humein nahi khana. Aap jaiye yahan se", she said.

"Parantu rani maa na kaha..-" her words were cut by Taravati, "Humne kahan na humein akela chod dijiye", Princess said angrily.

"Rajkumari aap theek toh hai na?" Divyalaxmi wanted to know.

"Ekaant", Taravati yelled, stood up and turned her back towards Divyalaxmi. All the maids left the room.

.

Taravati had been called to her parent's room. There Rana Rudra Pratap informed her that he had agreed to Pradyuman's proposal of Abhimanyu and Taravati's marriage. Taravati was shocked to hear this. She refused for this marriage instantly.

"Taravati hum pita hone ki naate aapka maan padh sakte hai. Jis mein Rajkumar Dayanand base huye hai", Taravati looked at her father astonishedly and he continued, "Kintu ye sambandh hona asambhav hai. Agar hum chahe toh bhi nahi. Humein kehte huye bilkul bhi accha nahi lag raha hai lekin apni pita ki liye na sahi, apni kul ki maryada ki liye Rajkumar Abhimanyu se apko vivah karna hi padega", he pleaded.

Taravati glanced back at her mother, standing, holding a pillar behind her and hugged her. She cried her heart out and Niyanta bai patted her daughter's hair.

.

Prince Dayanand went to his father to talk with him about Taravati but as soon as he entered in his father's room Shamsher Singh informed him about the war going on between their and Mewat's solders. He ordered him to go to the site and handle the situation. And so he couldn't tell about his feelings for Taravati to his father.

Taravati was in dilemma. She sat in front of the mandir in her room. "Kanha andhiyare mein ghire huye hain hum. Koyi toh rah dikhaiye humein", she uttered. And then she walked around the palace and all the places she had memories with. Coming out of the palace in the courtyard she turned right where she and Trishala used to garden and beside that there was the cage of rabbits which she and her sisters used to play. She walked across the kitchen where her mother first taught her to cook. Taravati knew it wasn't easy for her but she had to and so she said yes to her parents.

There Prince Dayanand was waiting for the war to end so that he could tell his father about Taravati and on the other side Taravati agreed for marriage.

.

All the rituals began in full swing. Emperor Akbar and his Rajvanshi wife Jodha also attended the ceremonies as Jodha was the cousin sister of Taravati and a very close friend. Jodha's father Raja Bharmal was a step brother of Taravati's father Rana Rudra Pratap.

Learning about Taravati's marriage with Rajkumar Abhimanyu, Jodha was quite astonished. Because she knew that Taravati and Dayanand were in a relationship. So reaching Ahmadnagar the very first thing Jodha did was meeting Taravati. She asked Taravati why she agreed for this marriage without love, why she was doing the same thing Jodha did couple of months back. Taravati's eyes filled with tears and she explained the whole situation to her. Jodha embraced her sister with love and care. She totally understood what Taravati was going through.

Jodha looked quite disturbed during the 'haldi' ceremony. So Jalal held her hand and led her to their room and asked her what the matter was. Jodha wasn't willing to tell him at first but when he told her that as a husband it's his duty to share his wife's problems and she could trust him, she told him. After listening to all these he said, "Inn dono ki saath bhi wahi hua jo humare saath hua hai. Lekin iss baar inn dono ki rishtey ka buniyaad nafrat nahi balki samjhota hoga". Jodha looked at him, hurt and he continued.

"Sach kehte hai log Jodha Begum, Itihaas apne aapko dohrata jaroor hai magar nakal nahi karta". Jodha looked thoughtful and then walked to her husband. She held his hand from behind and he turned back. She took his hand in hers and spoke, "Hum baas yahi prarthna karenge ishwar se ki unn dono ko humari jitni parikhaye na deni pade".

Jalal pulled her in his chest and put his hands around her.


	2. Chapter 2

As per all rituals Taravati and Abhimanyu's marriage took place. At their wedding night, Abhimanyu went to Taravati's room. He entered the room and found the room decorated with loads of flowers and Taravati sitting on the bed. He moved to the bed. Hearing his footsteps, she clutched the bed sheet with her toes. He walked across the bed and put off his "pagri". Abhimanyu sat beside her and touched her hand. She pulled her hands away and put them on her knee. Abhimanyu thought that she was shy. He moved a bit closer and put his hand on her shoulder but she moved away slightly. This time Abhimanyu felt bad. He frowned.

"Aapki iss uddandata ka karan?" he asked. "Kya iss vivah se aap prasann nahi hai?"

She remained silent. "Kuch kahiye. Hum aapke uttar ki pratiksha kar rahe hai", he said.

"Aap shur veer hai. Acche manushya bhi hai parantu fir bhi iss vivah se hum apna maan nahi jor sake", she said. Her voice was barely above whisper. "Humne vivah ki liye haan toh kar diye kintu abhi tak ek hone ko humari maan ne humein aagya nahi di hai", she added.

"Hum aapki aadar karte hai, aapki bhavnao ka sammaan karte hai. Hum apko kisi bhi baat ki liye vivash nahi karenge. Ab hum apke nikat tabhi ayenge jab aap ka maan apko aagya dega", he said and walked out of the room.

.

A couple of months passed.

When Prince Dayanand returned from the war he came to know that Princess Taravati got married to Prince of Bijapur, Abhimanyu. He broke down. He regretted the fact that he couldn't tell his father about Taravati, his Tara...

On the other side, over all these months Taravati and Abhimanyu became close to each other. Friends they said they were.

One day Prince Abhimanyu was passing by Taravati's room when she heard the melodious voice of her, singing arti. He put off his shoes before entering her room. Going in he slowly walked in behind her. She felt his presence and looked up. She put forward the dish to him and he took arti and taking the vermilion in between his thumb and index, applied it on her forehead and she touched his feet. Then he left the room.

.

A few days later Taravati went to the Goddess Durga temple of Bijapur. Dayanand somehow got the information and went there in disguise to meet her. When Taravati was returning to the palanquin, from behind of a tree Dayanand pulled her. Seeing Dayanand Taravati was shocked. She asked him where he was when she needed him. When he told her the circumstances she couldn't stop her tears from slipping down her cheeks.

"Kintu ab sab samapt ho chuka hai. Hum ab kisi aur ki ardhangani hai",she pushed him away.

"Kya aap iss vivah se prasann hai?"

"Haan hum prasann hai. Aur ab humare saath aapka koi sambandh nahi ho sakta. Chale jaiye aap", she said wiping off her tears. Dayanand knew she didn't mean it but he left. On the other side a guard saw them together. He informed this to Prince Abhimanyu. Abhimanyu was shocked, disappointed and angry. He called Taravati in his room.

.

"Rajkumari kya ye baat sach hai ki aap Golkunda ki Rajkumar Dayanand se mili thi?" Abhimanyu asked. Taravati was standing quite, looking at the floor.

"Kya ye sach hai rajkumari?" he repeated. Taravati gained some courage and gave a slight nod. Abhimanyu shook his head and said, "Aap ja sakti hai". Taravati left and went to her room. She was scared about the consequences. She was hoping that Dayanand left the kingdom already.

At Pradyuman's room, he was talking with Abhimanyu.

"Aapko iss vishay ki baare mein pata tha na kunwar?" King asked.

"Daajiraj, hum ye avashya jante the ki rajkumari ko humse koi lagaav nahi hai parantu Kunwar Dayanand ki vishay mein hum kuch bhi nahi jaante the", Abhimanyu replied. "Daajiraj hum ek baat kehna chate hain."

"Kahiye", Pradyuman gave permission.

"Rajkumari se kuch maat kahiye. Hum jaante hai ki unhone kuch nahi kiya. Iss vishay mein hum unse swayam baat karna chahenge", he said.

Pradyuman looked at his son, amazed that his son had grown up. He had become mature. Pradyuman nodded.

"Ab humein agya dijiye. Pranam," Abhimanyu greeted his father and left the room.

.

Abhimanyu was in his room, having conversation with his ministry. In the mean time Taravati walked through the long corridor which led to Abhimanyu's room with hesitation. She wanted to clear everything. She wanted to tell him that she didn't have any intension to hurt him. She wanted to share her dilemma with him because she knew he would understand. When she reached near Abhimanyu's room she saw a guard coming out.

"Suniye", she stopped him. The guard saw her and greeted her. "Kunwar sa bhitar hai kya?"

"Ji rajkumari", he replied.

"Aur kaun hai unke saath?"

"Sultan Singh aur Kunwar Rajatsubhra unke saath rajya ki baare mein kuch vichar kar rahe hai".

"Theek hai aap jaiye", she said and the guard left.

Taravati waited outside for them to come out. And a while later Sultan Singh and Rajatsubhra came out the room. A guard rushed to Sultan and informed him something and he went to the opposite direction Taravati was standing. She proceeded to Abhimanyu's room but Rajatsubhra stopped her.

"Bhabhi sa!"

Taravati turned back and greeted him with a smile. "Devarji aap yudh se kab laute? Humse milne bhi nahi aye!" she said.

"Wo bhabhi sa, yudh se laut te hi dadabhai ne kuch baat karne ki liye bulaya. Toh apse milna reh gaya. Iske liye hum kshama chahte hai", he joined his hands and Taravati was embarrassed. "Areh! nahi nahi, hum toh bas aise hi keh rahe the".

"Waise aap dadabhai se milne jaa rahi thi?" he asked mischievously.

"Ji, wo kuch avashyak baat karni thi..", she gave a faint smile.

"Agar aisa hai toh hum beech mein dakhal nahi dete. Aap jaake mil lijiye. Pranam," Rajatsubhra left with a smile on his face.

Taravati peeped in the room through the transparent curtains and saw Abhimanyu standing by the window. She walked in with small and heavy steps. As she walked, her gold anklets made a jingling sound which drew Abhimanyu's attention towards her. He asked her to sit but, "Ekaant!" she ordered and everyone went out of the room. She walked to him. Taravati stood beside and exchanged glance with her husband. The evening ray of the sun fell on their faces. Abhimanyu felt Taravati's beauty had increased due to the sun ray, which was distracting him and so he threw his glance outside. Taravati followed his glance and spoke, "Kitni vichitra baat hai kunwar?"

"Kya!" Abhimanyu frowned.

"Yahi ki jab humein baat karke baaton to suljhana chahiye tab hum yun chup rehke apne aap ko aur paristithi ko aur bhi uljha rahe hai", she looked at him and he averted his face slightly to see her.

"Aap ye keh rahi hai rajkumari?" Abhimanyu shot her a pair of questioning eyes.

"Haan. Kyun ki hum swayam sampurn roop se ulaj chuke hai. Hum toh swayam hi nahi jaante ki hum chahte kya hai", she sounded helpless.

"Parantu vivah ke itne dino ki pashchat ye saare baatein kuch advut nahi lag rahi?" Abhimanyu tried his best but couldn't hide his disappointment.

"Hum kshama chahte hai kunwar. Hum kabhi bhi apko thes nahi pohchana nahi chahte the", she joined her hands. Abhimanyu turned towards her and moved his face close to her.

"Ek baat bataiye, kya aap uss kunwar Dayanand se prem nahi karti thi? Kya aap dono ki beech koi sambandh nahi tha? Kya kunwar Dayanand hi wo waja nahi hai jinki kaaran aap ne humare saath apni dampatye ka shuruaat tak nahi kiya, dur bhaagte rahe humse? Bataiye... aur hum keval satya sunna chahte hai", he blurted in rage and she shook up. Taravati was shell shocked by his words. She was so shocked that she got numbed for a while.

"Haan hai ye satya!" she yelled. "Hum prem karte the unse parantu vivah se pehle. Pavitra agni ko sakshi manke apse vivah kiya humne. Uski pashchat kisi aur ki vishay mein hum sapne mein bhi nahi soch sakte. Aur aap ne ye kaise maan liya ki Kunwar Dayanand ke kaaran hum apse dur bhaagte hai", she paused and sniffed. "Hum toh bas itna chahte the ki apko janle, samajh le, kyun ki hum kisi aise vyakti ki saath apni jeevan ka naya aarambh nahi karna chahte the jinhe hum jante nahi, jinse hum prem nahi karte. Parantu ab jab humare hriday mein apki liye bhavnaye hai tab aap hum par itna bada lalchan laga rahe hai!" she stopped and her last few words stunned Abhimanyu. 'humare hriday mein apki liye bhavnaye hai' echoed in his ears. Taravati took a few steps backwards and sat on the couch place next to her.

"Ek patni ki liye apni pati ka vishwaas hi sab kuch hota hai. Apne aaj humpe sandeh karke humara sab kuch chin liya. Kunwar apne keval ye jaana ki ve humse mile the parantu apne ye janne ka prayaas nahi kiya ki humne unse kya kaha tha. Itna vishwaas bhi nahi raha apki hum par?" she said absently. "Humne nahi bulaya tha unko humse milne ki liye. Mandir mein hum Ambe maa ki darshan karne gaye the, kisi par purush se milne nahi", she added shrilly and ran out of the room.

.

At Taravati's room, she sat in front of the small temple situated at the corner and joined her hands. "Kyun kar rahe hai Kanha aap humare saath ye. Jab hum Kunwar Abhimanyu se prem nahi karte the tab humara vivah unse karwa diya aur ab jab humein unse prem hai tab unhone hum par itna bada lalchan laga diya. Wo swayam bhi toh ek Rajput hai. Unko ye baat acche se pata hai ki ek Rajput stri ki liye unka sammaan ki sab kuch hota hai. Phir bhi unhone humpar sandeh kiya", she paused. "Hum krodhit hai apse aur unse bhi", she uttered like an angry child. Abruptly she felt a hand on her left shoulder. She swiftly brushed off tears and turned her face back to see who it was, it was none but Abhimanyu, standing behind her with guilt all over his face. She frowned and removed his hand with a jerk and stood up.

"Aap yaha kyun aye hai?" she said shrilly.

"Hum jante hai Taravati humse bohot bada apradh hua hai aap par sandeh karke. Ek shan ki liye hum apna Rajput sanskaar tak bhool baithe. Humein aap par sandeh nahi karna chahiye tha. Kshama kar dijiye humein", he joined his hands in front of her lowering his head.

"Apki liye ye saral hoga parantu humare liye.." she paused and added. "Hum ye kadachit nahi bhool sakte ki saat vachan de kar jis pati ne humse vivah kiya wo hi humein diya hua apna pehla vachan bhool gaye", Abhimanyu shook up by rising shrill of Taravati's voice. She turned her back towards him. "Vinti hai apse ki chale jaiye aap. Akela chod dijiye humein", she demanded and her voice was clear as a metal. Abhimanyu left the room disheartened. After he left Taravati sat down on the floor and broke into tears.

.

Next morning Abhimanyu went to Taravati's room but she wasn't there. Divyalaxmi informed him that she went to the garden to spend some quality time with herself. So he walked through the long corridor towards the garden at the end of the courtyard. And as he reached her he saw a snake lying next to her feet which she didn't notice. She was about to step on it absently when Abhimanyu came running and pushed her. She fell on the ground. It took a few seconds for Taravati to understand what was going on and when she realized that the snake bit Abhimanyu, a scream parted her lips. She somehow got up and ran to him. Till then the guards had killed the snake and called the royal healer.


	3. Chapter 3

Abhimanyu was lying on the bed lifelessly. Pradyuman, Rajatsubhra, Taravati, Divyalakshmi and the ministers of the royal court were in the room. The ladies were in tears and all were praying to the Almighty. The royal healer came in and sat on the bed beside Abhimanyu. He checked his pulse and he became worried. His face became pale. He pondered over something and brought out a medicine from his bag. He applied the medicine on his wound and said to Pradyuman in an anxious tone, "Maharaj, jis saanp ne kunwar sa ko kanta wo bohot hi vishera hai aur humein lagta hai ki vish poore sharir mein phelna shuru ho gaya hai".

"Kya kehna chahte hai aap vedji?" Pradyuman roared.

"Humne aushadhi toh de diya hai parantu - " the healer couldn't finish as his words were cut by the king. "Parantu kya vedji? Jo kehna hai saaf saaf kahiye".

"Baat ye hai maharaj ki yadi vish poore shareer mein phel gaya toh ye aushadhi kisi kaam ka nahi. Har ek paher mein ye aushadhi inhe lagana hoga. Tabhi vish ko poore sharir mein phelne se roka ja sakta hai", he explained.

"Theek hai! Iss baat ka hum swayam khayal rakhenge ki har ek peher mein kunwar Abhimanyu ko ye aushadhi lagayi jaye". He ordered some handmaids to stay with Abhimanyu and also asked the healer to visit Abhimanyu in every half an hour.

"Daajiraj, hum yahan rahenge kunwar Abhimanyu ke paas. Hamari karan unhe ye peeda sehni padh rahi hai toh hum hi unka dekhbhaal karenge", Taravati uttered, her voice was barely above whisper.

"Theek hai aap yahi rahiye", Pradyuman agreed and so she stayed with Abhimanyu and everyone had left the room. She was standing beside his bed. She slowly moved forth and sat beside him.

.

Collecting the water from the bowl in the cup of her hands, she carefully washed his face. It took her a few tries before he opened his eyes and a few more minutes passed before he regained any sort of coherency.

He tried to speak but she silenced him by putting a finger on his lips. The feel of cool water on his face awakened him from his unconsciousness. He could feel soft hands on his face wiping away the foam at him mouth. The hands were replaced by a soft cloth and Abhimanyu mourned the loss of human touch. Even in the state of semi-consciousness, he knew the identity of the person nursing him. Slowly he opened his eyes to look at the beautiful face hovering over him.

She noticed his consciousness and opened her mouth to speak but she silenced him asking him to conserve his energy. He looked at her silently. He knew that he had hurt her badly and still she was there for him. He felt drowsy but wanted to keep his eyes open. Abhimanyu was silent but she could understand his silence. She knew he was sorry but he had hurt her.

For Taravati at that moment it was not important that he had hurt her but it was important that he needed her. "Aap apni ankhein bandh kar lijiye", she said softly. Her voice gave him peace, comforted him. He let out a sigh of relieve. But she was worried, anxious and restless. "Kariye apni ankhein bandh", she again said and he did the same.

.

Two days had passed. The royal healer came and checked Abhimanyu several times and confirmed that he was alright but was still quite weak. So he had to rest. And a messenger also came from Ahmadnagar with the message to Pradyuman that Rana Rudra Pratap along with her younger daughter Princess Purvana was on her way to Bijapur in order to meet her daughter. Getting this news, Pradyuman ordered the officials to start preparations for their welcome.

.

Taravati was in Abhimanyu's room. He sat on the bed with a pillow supporting his back. Taravati walked all over the room and lit up the oil lamps and Abhimanyu kept staring at her. She lit up the last lamp when Abhimanyu spoke up with hesitation.

"Hum jante hai ki apko thes pouchi hai. Parantu hum dono ki madhya jo kuch bhi hua hai ushe sudhara jaa sakta hai, yadi aap chahe. Tarabaiji hum jante hai ki humse bohot badi bhool huyi hai. Jo ho gaya use bhulakar age badhne mein hi samajhdaari hai. Hum aur aap milke ek naya aarambh karte hai". Taravati was standing with her back towards Abhimanyu, She looked at him with the corner of her eye.

"Kitni saralta se keh diya na apne ki bhula do sab kuch! Parantu humari liye yeh tanik bhi saral nahi hai. Abhi bhi apki wo karwe bol hamare kaano mein gunj rahe hai", she paused. "Apne hamari atmasammaan ko thes pouchayi hai jiski kaaran hum shayad apko kabhi kshama nahi kar payenge", a drop of tear sprinkled at the corner of her eye and she walked out swiftly.

.

"Sach! Purvana aa rahi hai?" Taravati exclaimed.

"Haan. Kabhi bhi pouchti hongi ve. Aur apki daata bhi aa rahi hai", Divyalaxmi informed.

Taravati was extremely happy to get the news. "Ek kaam kariye, kuch daasion ko saathe le jaaiye aur shigra jaake daata aur Purvana ki swaagat ki vevasthaye kariye. Aur unki roochi anusaar unka kaksh bhi prastut kariye. Shigra jaaiye", Taravati ordered.

.

Within a while Purvana and Rudra Pratap arrived in Bijapur. Abhimanyu was still weak so Rudra Pratap and Purvana went to meet him in his room. The next morning Rudra Pratap left for Ahmadnagar and Purvana stayed there with her sister.

.

It was just after sunset. The weather was getting worse. The wind started blowing from the north-west. Black clouds were fast moving in the sky. Dayanand stood by the window and glared outside. Soon the ran had set in. He stood numbly there as Taravati's words still echoed in his ears. He couldn't believe that Taravati was happy without _HIM_. His heart was broken. He knew that he had hurt her too but she moved on so fast. He just couldn't bear it. He hid his face in his hands. In the meantime Shamsher Singh entered in Dayanand's room. He got the news that Dayanand went to Bijapur in disguise to meet Taravati. He was in rage and asked him angrily, "Kya yeh sach hai kunwar ki aap rajkumari Taravati se milne gaye the bhes badal kar?" Dayanand gave a nod which earned him a tight slap from his father.

"Apki inti dussaahas!" he yelled. "Hum ashcharya chakit hai kunwar. Apne humare adesh ka ulandhan kiya hai. Humne apko mana kiya tha ki aap nahi jayenge Bijapur parantu apki liye humse adhik wo rajkumari Taravati priya ho gayi!" his voice rose. "Ab toh unka vivah bhi ho chuka hai phir kya avashyakta aa padi unse milne ki? Bijapur ki Maharaj Pradyuman ne sandesha bheja hai. Apki iss karname pe ve bohot krodhit hai aur humein...Rana Shamsher Singh ko unhone ye chetawni di hai ki yadi aisa dobara hua toh phir yudh ki liye hum taiyaar rahe", he added shaking his head.

"Daajiraj, kshama kijiye parantu ye jo kuch bhi ho raha hai wo sab bas apki aur Rana Rudra Pratap ki shatruta ki waja se. Humein aur rajkumari Taravati ko iss hi shatruta ki waja se alag hona pada. Ek baat bataiye humein daajiraj, wo shatruta kyun jo apki santaano ki sukh-chain cheen le?" Dayanand said. "Hum iss shatruta ko mitrata mein badalte dekhna chahte hai. Hum jaante hai ki yadi aap age badheinge toh Ranaji bhi iss mitrata ko swikar lenge".

Dayanand knew the only person who could help him then was Maharani Niyanta bai. He decided to ask for help and wrote a letter to her. Niyanta bai got the letter and was in dilemma about what to do. But at last she decided to help Dayanand to solve the issue once and for all.

.

Few days later, Abhimanyu was absolutely fit by then. He was walking through the corridor which led to the royal courtroom. On the way he saw Taravati, going somewhere by the same way. He went across her. He didn't know if she was still angry at him. Abhimanyu had no idea what he would say but he went close to her. It was a restless moment. She had kept her head lowered... to give him a chance to come closer as she was not angry with him anymore. But he could not, for lack of courage. He turned and walked away. Taravati stood there as she was before. He slowly went across the gate of the royal court and paused. He turned back to look at her. They both were silent but their souls talked.

"Kuch kehna nahi hai apko?"

"Kehna toh bohot kuch hai apse parantu ab hum mein wo saahas nahi hai Taravati ki hum apse kuch keh paye"

She laughed, "Saare Rajputane mein apki shoor-veerta, apki saahas ki charche hai aur aap apne ardhangini se apni hriday ki baat kehne se ghabra rahe hai!"

"Wo iss liye Taravati kyun ki humse bohot badi apradh hua hai. Adharm hua hai ki ek stri ki pavitrata pe humne prashna kiya, jabki humein apki samman ki raksha karni chahiye thi. Iss baat ka dand toh humein avashya milna chahiye. Aur humara dand yahi hoga ki jab tak aap swayam humein ye nahi kahengi ki aap ne humein kshama kiya, hum apki saamne nahi ayenge."

"Ye dand keval apka nahi humara bhi hoga kunwar. Kyun ki apno na dekh paana hi humare liye bohot bada dand hai. Aur jab humne koi bhool ki hi nahi toh phir humein kis baat ka dand kunwar Abhimanyu? Hum toh apko kshama kar chuke hai, phir ye kyun?"

A drop of tear sparkled at the corner of his eye and he went inside the court and she left the place for mandir. That was the only place which gave her peace then.

.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : Sorry for the superb late update. Had been quite busy.

First I started this story as the remake of the film "Jodhaa Akbar". But lately the storyline got completely changed from the original film so decided to proceed the story the way it's going. I donno if you're liking the story. Please let me know. Thank you anyway.

* * *

Later on, for a couple of days Abhimanyu was busy with his duties towards the army. One day while he was practicing his swashbuckling, topless. He jumped, swayed his sword, moved back and forth. He sweated. Sweat drops rolled down his body. Each of his moves made him look more seductive. In the meantime Taravati finished her beauty bath and went near the window. Her wet hair was hanging over her shoulders. Yet being adorned with the least jewels, she looked mesmerizing. Her traditional 'maang teeka', bangles and neck piece made her beauty increase way much.

As she stood by the 'jharokha', her sight caught him, practicing. She held the curtain tighter and moved a bit further to see him more clearly. She smiled looking at him. All of a sudden the sky got painted with dark black color and the wind started blowing. Seeing it something struck Taravati's mind and she ran through the corridor of the palace. On the other hand Abhimanyu stopped his practice and he decided to take shelter from the rain. He went indoors. And soon, unknowingly, he was on the same path that Taravati had been on, sometimes back. Soon he reached the airy hall, the cool breeze still flowing, this time bringing with it tiny droplets of the rain, which was clearly visible. And there she was, in a distance, turning and twirling and laughing and enjoying. Abhimanyu's feet unknowingly carried him to the edge of the hall, where he silently leaned by a pillar and continued watching her in this new form of Taravati. He preferred to stay silent and admire her from a distance when he saw that she had seen him.

"Kunwar Abhimanyu?" she uttered. Her eyes were wide with surprise and shock. He had seen her, he might have been standing here for longer. How come she didn't notice him? He had seen her. She was flustered. Trying to set everything straight, she started blabbering nervously.

"Wo... hum to bas yunhi.. wo.. hawa itni achchi chal rahi thi ki hum neeche aa gaye. Aur phir... wo.. varsha aarambh ho gayi, to hum phir..."

"Arre Taravatiji ! Shaant ho jaiye. Humne kab kaha ki humein aapke barsaat mein bheegne se koi aapatti hai? Satya kahe toh...humein..." his tone was appreciating. Yet, when it came to praising her directly, he looked down nervously. "Jaiye, jaake varsha ritu ka aanand utha lijiye", he said with a smile and turned to leave.

"Aap nahi aayenge humare saath varsha ritu ka anand uthane?" Taravati asked slowly.

"Nahi Taravatiji, Humein barsaat me bheegna achcha nahi lagta. Hum bheetar jaa rahe hain", and he again turned and this time again Taravati stopped him from behind. She just grabbed his wrist and pulled him in the rain, away from the roofs and worries. Abhimanyu was taken aback.

"Arre yeh kya kar rahi hain aap?" he asked in a rush.

"Aap bas chaliye humare saath.."

When they reached the very center of the garden, that was when Taravati decided to leave his hand. Abhimanyu quickly kept his just-freed hand over his head in order to increase his shield from the rain. At seeing Abhimanyu so scared of rain and not letting even a drop hit his face, Taravati decided to take things in her hand. She cupped her right hand and let the rain water collect in her palm. Abhimanyu didn't notice this, was too busy keeping the rain away from him, not knowing that the very next moment, it would soon hit his face.

SPLASH!

Taravati threw the water in her hand straight at Abhimanyu's face. He was surprised. He stood rooted to the spot for sometime at the sudden happening. The moment the water had hit his face, a certain feeling of calm and relief had descended upon him. Maybe that's why she is so happy in the rain, he thought. Taravati started laughing. She was right. The rain was actually delightful. Looking up at the skies he let the rain caress his face. He closed his eyes to thank the god for the rain and also Taravati for giving him this moment.

The downpour had made Taravati's long hair, which were collected on the left side of her face, stuck to her clothes, her green and blue lehenga. It was making her uncomfortable so she thought of putting them to her right side. With gentle hands, she released her hair. Then with her left hand, she pushed back her hair with force and swung them to her right.

SPLASH!

Another shower of water, this time from Taravati's hair, went on Abhimanyu's face. He jerked. She silently looked at him for a while and then ran away.

"Taravati..." he called from behind and started chasing her. And, she laughed, increasing her speed. And after running for a while she heard Abhimanyu's voice.

"Hum aur nahi bhaag sakte..",said Abhimanyu, pretending to catch his breath.

"Hum bhi nahi.." Taravati said, really catching her breath. She put her one hand on her waist and other on her stomach. Her chest heaved while gulping air in her lungs.

By this time, carefully and silently, he sneaked behind her and was about to catch her when she sensed his presence and ran forward. But this time, he was too swift for her. Before she could get away again, Abhimanyu grabbed her right wrist tightly. Because of her running forward, this sudden action made her jerk and experience a pull from behind and the next moment she softly collided with Abhimanyu's body from her back.

The moment it happened, Abhimanyu's arm that was grabbing Taravati's wrist closed around her waist. He still hadn't left her hand. Together their arms went on Taravati's waist in unison under Abhimanyu's force. She had made him chase her a lot. Now he wasn't going to leave her. As he held her close to himself, he also stopped to catch his breath.

The moment Abhimanyu's arm held her waist from behind, chills ran down her spine, her heart started beating at triple the normal speed. She started breathing fast with nervousness. But also, a sudden certain bliss descended upon her. Mixed feelings, a beautiful comfort and bliss along with nervousness. Soon, she felt Abhimanyu's breath on her bare and wet left shoulder. She had earlier shifted all her hair from her right side to her left side, as a result leaving a large part of her left shoulder and neck exposed. The rain had drenched it, and Abhimanyu's breaths over it gave her this cooling and seducing sensation. She took a sharp intake of breath. For the first time, her head and heart were agreeing on the same thing. In the moment, she just closed her eyes and went with the flow. Unknowingly, she tilted her head back towards his shoulder, her eyes still closed under the seductive effect of those breaths. Their faces were so close, Abhimanyu could clearly see the expressions on Taravati's face, that showed as if she had given herself away.

Abhimanyu felt it. That intimate moment. They were so close to each other. His grip on her waist tightened. As his other hand gently touched her left arm and slowly felt its way down it towards her hand, his face lowered towards her neck. Their cheeks brushed with each other gently as Abhimanyu slowly entangled his hand with hers. He took a deep breath to inhale the essence of the moment.

Both of them were in heaven. The world was forgotten. Both of them had lost themselves in each other. The rain fell on them together. Abhimanyu's grip on her waist and her hand became stronger. Taravati exhaled sharp and then took a breath in relief.

They were lost, putting all the grudges against each other they decided to live in the moment. Decided to start afresh.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : **This definitely took long. Nine months! Anyway, this chapter's rating definitely got up to YA. I hope I didn't overdo it. I just felt like writing something, romantic. You know! Some days are just like that. Nevertheless, ignore my mood today and just enjoy and I try making new sentences without caring about the grammatical facts. So ignore that as well. Don't forget to review AND I'm so freaking sorry to keep you waiting so long. _/\\_

And it'd be great if you people give me some ideas on how to proceed 'Strength'. PM me your suggestions. I would really like to update it on Women's Day as a tribute to all the strong women throughout the world. :))

Anyway, thanks for stopping by and hooking up. Love

xx

* * *

**|::| Two Became One |::|**

Purvana made her was through the corridor of the palace with a gold plate full with flower petals for the decoration of the mandir. She really liked doing these works by herself. It gave her soul a sense of peace, which she desperately needed for the time being. Since the day she had arrived to Bijapur she was having unexpected encounters with Rajatshubhra. At the mandir, by the garden, in the kitchen. . . everywhere. It was like as if he was stalking her. Though she knew it was nothing such and as being the prince he had full access to possibly every corner of the palace, she fussed over the fact. He was affecting her badly. A glimpse of him was enough to make her fumble. Purvana couldn't help thinking about him. No matter how much she tried, when he was around she would always end up being clumsy.

When she was pondering over these silly facts and passing through the corridor, the girl bumped into someone and she jumped out of the world of thoughts. Her heart pounded as she found that whom she was drooling about was standing right in front of her. Meanwhile the plate flew in the air from her hand and the flower petals rained on them. She looked at him and their eyes met. Both prince and princess lost their count of time. They were mesmerized by one another. Just then the chattering of some handmaids coming towards their direction brought them in reality.

"Kshama kijiye!" she said and collecting the plate, ran away blushing. A dumbfound Rajatshubhra left standing on his own.

.

Purvana was walking around the foresty part by the river near the palace. Off guard and lost in her own thoughts. She was thinking about the incident that took place in the corridor the day before. She remembered his eyes. Dark brown was the shade but as he gazed at her, she noticed tints of gold flickering in them. I was almost, what to say? Magical! Yes, the moment was magical. She never had such strong feelings for any other guy. She smiled and took a few more steps towards the water, unknowingly and the next second she felt a pull. Someone had held her arm and pulled her back. She swirled and bumped into someone, again. As she opened her eyes she found herself wrapped in the arms of Rajatshubhra. Cautiously, she let her hands creep up to his neck and he held her by waist. All of a sudden, they heard a troop of solders passing by. They were probably doing their regular patrolling. Rajatshubhra pulled her behind a tree swiftly, away from the eyes of the solders. Their position was quite intimate and it might cause rumors to fly if anyone had seen them like that.

As they were secured behind the huge tree, instinctively his grip tightened slightly on her waist and pulled her closer and his warm breath on her neck made her shiver. Once again his arm tightened around her while he lifted the other to touch the soft skin of her neck. Overwhelmed, she instinctively tilted her head in submission, exposing her neck to him. His tongue flickered out to her neck, and she flexed her head to a side to give him more access, relishing his feel on her skin. He rubbed his lips on her neck and as his lips reached a point near her pulse, she shivered. He kissed on that spot once more and Purvana let out a soft moan that made him bit and suck that spot of her skin and her breath hitched. She touched his cheek that was rubbing with her jawline as he kept sucking on her pulse point. As she touched his cheek, he stopped to face her. Their eyes met once again and he pushed her against the tree. She felt his warm breath on her face as he lowered his face and kissed her right on the lips. She was perplexed and couldn't understand whether she should response or no but then he bit her lower lip and she moaned and kissed him back and flattened her palm against his chest to feel his heartbeat. His heart was racing. She couldn't decide whose heart beat faster, his or hers. By the time they ended their kiss and he moved back, the product on her lips were smeared across, hair was mussed thoroughly and both their faces were flushed and flustered. None of them knew what to say but both of them knew then and there that whatever happened between them was not just a-thing-of-the-moment. They definitely had something more than that between them, developing every passing moment. They were meant to be and were becoming one.


End file.
